


Maybe Not That Bad

by Magicaltally



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Iris West - Freeform, One Shot, Short, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris has a cold, and Barry is there to take care of her.<br/>(Requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> A request that I got on tumblr.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Barry was waiting in line to get his daily dose of caffeine.

He was looking around, waiting for Iris, as they were supposed to get together for coffee on his day off, but still no sign of her.

He took out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

After three rings there was an answer.

“Barry?”

“Iris?” he frowned, “Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Wher- oh my god Barry I forgot.”

Forgot? Something’s definitely wrong.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I’m fine Barry, I just have a cold or something.”

“Wait a minute I’m coming.” He said and hung up the phone.

After less than a minute he was coming up the stairs to her room, with a bag in his hand.

He knocked on the door and got in.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes, and she looked a bit pale.

“Hey” he said with a smile while walking in.

“Hey Barr,” she said while pushing herself into a sitting position.

“What’s in the bag?” she asked with a knowing smile.

He took out a movie and a box labeled ‘soup’.

It was kind of a tradition of theirs when they were teens, that when one of them was sick the other would get a movie and soup.

The tradition ended because it always ended with both of them sick.

“You know,” he started, “a good part about being the Flash is that I dont get sick,“ He said with a smile, "so move over”

She laughed and moved a little to the left and he laid down next to her, and put the cd in the laptop that was in her bedside table.

“Barry?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks”

He looked at her and she was almost blinded by his smile.

 

During the movie she could feel him looking at her, but every time she looked at him he was looking at the screen.

When the movie was over they were still lying next to each other, with his long fingers tangled in hers.

“Iris?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember when we were seventeen and we took Joe’s car and-”

“And we had no idea where we parked it, and it took us three days to find” she laughed, “Yeah, dad never let us drive it again.”

She put her head on his shoulder.

“Iris?”

“Yes?”

“I know you said that you didn’t feel the same way about me, but maybe, if we gave this - us - a shot, would it be bad?”

“I don’t know, Barr.” She said after a few seconds, “If it doesn’t work out, don’t you think it will ruin what we have now?”

“I don’t know.”

He looked at her, and wow, and had they gotten so close?

Even sick, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

Her eyes looked up and met his, and they started getting closer, and when did he close his eyes?

Her lips were chapped but soft, and her hair was tangled but silky, and it was the most amazing paradox he’s ever encountered.

“Maybe not that bad” she mumbled against his lips, and he could feel her smile against his.

When they broke the kiss they were both breathless and smiling.

He took her hand in his again, “Yeah, maybe not that bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, and please leave me your thoughts in the comments! xxx  
> -Magicaltally


End file.
